Intruder
by audriepramesthi
Summary: Sebuah suara mencurigakan di malam hari membangunkan Taehyung dari tidurnya. Bagaimana kalau ada penyusup berniat jahat padanya? BTS TaeKook VKook
1. Chapter 1

Aku terbangun dengan kaget di ranjangku yang keras. Terduduk dengan bingung, dari jendela bisa kulihat di luar masih gelap.

Kucoba mengingat suara apa sebenarnya yang tadi membangunkanku. Sepertinya suara sesuatu yang pecah, pikirku. Eh, betul kan ya seperti suara benda pecah? Kok aku jadi tak yakin dengan pendengaranku sendiri begini? Tapi kalau dipikir lagi sepertinya suara tadi tidak terlalu akrab di telinga, aku jadi semakin meragukan apa betul yang kudengar tadi suara pecahan sesuatu.

Kuusap wajahku mencoba menyingkirkan rasa kantuk, sembari berpikir sudah berapa lama aku tertidur. Yang terakhir kuingat adalah aku masih membaca laporan anak buahku mengenai pemberontakan di barat negeri. Entah laporan Hong Jisoo, anak buahku, yang kelewat panjang atau aku yang memang kelelahan. Kalau diingat lagi hampir tiga hari aku tidak tidur dengan baik, terimakasih pada urusan keamanan daerah yang tidak kondusif dan kegelisahan pribadiku.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara lagi. Kali ini aku tidak ragu dengan pendengaranku, yang kudengar saat ini jelas-jelas suara langkah. Halus, nyaris tidak terdengar, tapi memiliki kemantapan pada setiap pijakannya. Terimakasih pada pelatihanku yang keras dan efektif di masa-masa aku masih seorang bocah ingusan yang dilemparkan ke akademi militer, aku yakin bisa mendengar suara langkah seringan peri sekalipun.

Aku meraih revolver 9mm yang kurekatkan di bawah kasur, yakin bahwa langkah yang kudengar itu bukanlah milik anak buahku, mengingat lonceng pagi bahkan belum berbunyi. Sedangkan pelayan tidak pernah mendatangiku di kamar pribadiku. Jadi siapapun yang sedang menuju ke kamarku kemungkinan besar adalah seorang penyusup, dan sudah pasti seorang penyusup tidak memiliki niat untuk menemani tidurku.

Bisa kulihat handle pintu bergerak memutar saat si penyusup berusaha membuka pintu kamar, dan daun pintu bergerak sangat pelan. Aku belum bisa menentukan apakah si penyusup ini laki-laki atau perempuan, tua atau muda, terlatih atau tidak dalam ruangan yang minim cahaya ini. Aku tetap pada posisi dudukku dengan senjata teracung ke arah pintu. Jika si penyusup membuka pintu lebar-lebar aku bisa berharap pada cahaya dari halaman yang masuk melalui jendela besar di seberang kamarku, semoga saja dia tidak cukup pintar untuk masuk menyelip dan menutup pintu kembali. Tapi kutebak jika si penyusup ingin melakukan sesuatu tentu dia butuh cahaya yang cukup, selain mencegah risiko bahwa aku tidak sedang tidur dan bisa balik menyergapnya.

Tebakanku benar, si penyusup membuka pintu cukup lebar hingga cahaya menyorot ke dalam ruangan. Tak butuh waktu lama untukku mengenali sosok itu. Rambut sewarna langit malam itu, kulit indah itu, mata bulat berbinar itu. Oh, dasar penyusup sialan! Lebih sialnya lagi, ini penyusup kesayanganku.

Sosok itu kemudian berhenti di ambang pintu dengan sudut bibir tertarik dan kerlingan mata yang hanya dirinyalah yang sanggup menggetarkanku hingga ke relung jiwa yang paling dalam.

"Halo Hyung. Tidak ingin mengacungkan sesuatu yang lain padaku, selain revolver itu?"

Aku menelan ludah, nyaris tersedak kerinduanku sendiri. Sebelah tanganku meletakkan revolverku di meja samping ranjang, sebelahnya lagi menyibak selimut.

"Aku lupa kalau kelinci sebenarnya makhluk nocturnal, apalagi yang nakal sepertimu. Sampai kapan hanya berdiri saja di situ, huh Jungkook?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kami berdua berbaring menyamping dan menghadap satu sama lain, Jungkook dan aku. Sebelah tanganku menopang kepala sementara sebelah lainnya mengelus rambut Jungkook, hatiku dipenuhi kerinduan yang meletup.  
Jungkook masih bersekolah di tingkat akhir akademi istana yang khusus bagi keluarga kerajaan, anak-anak bangsawan serta keturunan dari para pemegang posisi penting di kerumahtanggaan istana. Dalam surat terakhirnya Jungkook memberitahuku bahwa dia akan datang saat libur sekolah yang jatuh esok hari.

Aku mengangkat alis sambil memandangnya. "Kau membuat jantungku nyaris copot dengan mengendap-endap seperti tadi. Bukankah libur sekolah baru dimulai besok?"

Jungkook terkekeh dengan binar jahil di matanya. Kakinya mengait di pinggangku, gestur seenaknya yang sungguh khas dirinya. "Kau lupa aku siswa kesayangan kepala sekolah Kim, hyung? Beliau tak akan melarangku pulang lebih dulu dari siswa lainnya selama nilai-nilaiku sempurna." Jungkook membetulkan posisi kepalanya di atas bantal, mendekatkan wajahnya agar lebih dekat padaku, membuatku yakin dia tidak paham apa itu personal space.

Dia mencibir padaku. "Dan jangan konyol, jantungmu sekuat baja. Ledakan dahsyat pun tak akan merontokkannya, aku yakin."

Aku hanya bisa terkekeh pelan, entah kapan aku bisa menang berdebat dengan Jungkook. Terutama dengan situasi dan posisi kami sekarang ini yang jelas-jelas tidak membantu.

"Seharusnya bilang saja padaku tentang rencanamu, aku bisa menjemputmu di sekolah dan kita bisa pergi ke kabin di bukit. Asrama pasti membosankan, dan sekarang kau terdampar di rumah suram ini."

Jungkook menggeleng. "Ini kejutan, hyung. Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak menunggangi Onyx, dia kan juga bosan hanya ketemu penjaga istal." Senyum senang muncul di wajahnya. "Berkuda malam-malam tidak buruk kok. Lewat hutan jadi lebih cepat sampai."

Mataku melebar tidak percaya, aku merasakan sentakan ketakutan dan marah.  
"Hutan? Lewat hutan katamu? Hutan mana?" kudesak bertubi-tubi dia. Mata Jungkook menatapku bingung.

Aku mendecak sambil mengerutkan kening kesal.  
"Jawab aku, hutan mana yang kau lewati? Demi Tuhan Jungkook, jika hutan di barat yang kau maksud..." aku menggeram pelan. Jungkook tidak menjawab dan tahulah aku bahwa benar ia memilih rute yang kutakutkan. Aku menggeram lagi, kali ini lebih dalam.

"Soalnya supaya lebih cepat sampainya, hyung. Kalau tidak memotong lewat hutan bisa-bisa baru besok siang aku tiba di sini." nada defensif terdengar dalam suara Jungkook. Matanya memohon.

Aku tidak peduli. "Kau tahu di barat sedang ada pemberontakan." nada bicaraku rendah berbahaya. "Aku menceritakannya dalam suratku. Bahkan jika tidak kuceritakan juga, kau pasti akan mengetahuinya dari keluargamu atau dari pengajar di sekolah! Bagaimana jika kau bertemu kelompok pemberontak di hutan itu? Kau masih di bawah umur, perlukah kuingatkan itu? Bagaimana jika mereka melakukan sesuatu yang buruk dan...". suaraku tercekat dan aku tak tahan dengan bayangan buruk di kepalaku.

Aku mendekap Jungkook erat-erat sambil memejamkan mata,mencoba menyingkirkan bayangan-bayangan buruk yang melintas.  
Jungkook diam saja, dia mengubur wajahnya di dadaku, lengannya yang kencang memelukku. Kemudian kudengar suaranya yang separuh teredam.

"Aku merindukanmu. Aroma kulitmu, selimutmu, ranjangmu." Dia diam beberapa saat dengan dengungan kecil yang khas dirinya saat memberi jeda ketika bicara.  
"Terutama rindu rasa kulitmu di kulitku. Juga momen terbangun sambil melihat muka sembabmu, rambut berantakanmu. Lalu ciuman pagimu juga hyung."

Kami berdua terdiam. Namun keteganganku memudar. Jungkook bukan orang yang rajin berkata-kata manis dan penuh perasaan. Namun sesekali dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang bahkan tak kusangka berasal dari bibirnya, jika tak kudengar sendiri. Dan segala yang dia ungkapkan itu selalu menguarkan kesungguhan yang kentara. Hingga aku rela jatuh berkali-kali di kakinya, rela jika dia menggenggam hatiku sampai hancur, tahu bahwa jika Jungkook menyebabkan kematianku, maka aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Aku mengeratkan pelukan, mengusap punggungnya, mencium puncak kepalanya lama. "Astaga, sebenarnya apa yang mereka ajarkan di sekolah? Jungkook-ku jadi pintar berkata-kata sekarang." godaku.

"Hei, aku sudah pintar sejak lahir kok!" sergahnya tidak terima, dia mendongak dan membuatku mengaduh dengan pukulannya Aku tertawa lebar. Mimpi apa semalam sampai dapat kejutan berturut-turut begini. Jungkook yang memberiku kejutan dengan mengunjungiku lebih cepat dari yang dijanjikannya, lalu ucapan manisnya yang membuatku nyaris meleleh.

Nasihat panjang lebar sudah berada di ujung lidahku, aku nyaris mengucapkannya ketika Jungkook menciumku. Nah, jujur saja aku orang yang jarang mengeluh. Pelatihan di akademi militer dan kemudian penugasan di berbagai wilayah dan situasi yang tidak pernah ringan membuat keluhan adalah sesuatu yang tidak familiar bagiku.  
Tapi Jungkook... Segala tentang dirinya adalah sumber keluhan untukku, seolah-olah aku balita rewel. Aku ingin mengeluh ketika dia harus kembali ke asramanya dan membuatku nyaris buta dengan kerinduan. Aku ingin mengeluh saat dia mengendusi leher dan telingaku bak anak kelinci dan membangunkan gairahku. Aku ingin mengeluh karena harumnya yang semurni katun selalu tertinggal di ranjangku setelah dia menginap, menjadikanku macam orang gila karena membelai kasurku sendiri seperti aku membelai rambutnya.

Ciuman Jungkook sederhana dan ringan, dan entah bagaimana justru memerangkapku. Jungkook-ku pemberani, dan ciumannya pun begitu. Dia selalu berani menciumku duluan, tapi bukan dengan cara yang agresif. Hanya cara sederhananya untuk membuatku merasa beruntung dan dicintai.

Jungkook menatapku dengan cara yang membuat gairahku bergolak perlahan, anak ini luar biasa berbahaya dan dia tahu persis efek apa yang dia salurkan padaku hanya lewat tatapan. Dia menelusurkan jemarinya perlahan di pahaku, aku bisa melihat godaan yang terbentuk jelas di bibirnya yang tertarik pongah.

"Aku belum mengantuk, dan kelihatannya Hyung juga belum. Menurutmu apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?" dia tertawa kecil yang terdengar polos, tapi aku tahu dia jauh dari itu. "Kau tahu persis kelinci memiliki energi yang besar." dan menyenggol milikku di bawah sana, seolah tak sengaja. Dan gairah yang besar, tambahku dalam hati.  
Aku menurunkan tanganku ke bokong Jungkook yang padat dan kencang. Tanganku membelainya dengan gerak memutar sebelum meremasnya, membuat napas Jungkook terkesiap oleh gairah, matanya berkilat. Kudekatkan wajahku dengannya, dan kutatap lekat-lekat bibirnya sembari menjilat bibirku sendiri.

"Kelinci.." aku menggunakan panggilan kesayangan padanya. "Mau kutemani bermain malam ini?"


End file.
